


Everyday Acts of Bravery

by garseeya



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: One-shot. Amity reflects on her feelings for Luz. Set after Wing it like Witches.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	Everyday Acts of Bravery

“So what happened today, Mittens?” Edric asked, eyeing Amity’s leg encased in a plaster cast, supported by pillows as she sat on the living room couch.

“Yeah, Mittens. Looks like you got roughed up real good,” Emira chided.

“Ugh, will you guys please just leave me alone?” Amity groaned, the pain from her leg compounded by the pain in her ass caused by her siblings.

“No need to get angry,” Ed smirked.

“Yeah, we just want to make sure theres no one we have to rough up for you,” Em added through a sly smile.

“There isn’t,” Amity said flatly.

“Then care to explain what we have here?” Em questioned, pinching a toe protruding from Amity’s cast.

“Ouch, hey! Stop it,” Amity ordered, anger continuing to rise.

“Only if you tell us what happened,” the twins taunted in unison.

“Fine! I broke my leg during a grudgby match. I got tackled.”

“You? The former star player and team captain? Getting tackled?” Ed asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

“That just seems so unlike you, Mittens. Perhaps your losing your touch?” Em smirked.

“Psh, not even,” Amity grumbled.

“Well Em, I guess the rumors we heard must be true then,” Ed shrugged.

“I guess so,” Em baited.

“What... what rumors?” Amity questioned, a nerves growing in her stomach.

“That you took a hit from Boscha to save someone,” Ed snickered.

“Luz the human to be specific,” Em added through a sly grin.

“And... and so what if I did?” Amity stuttered, face growing red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Em sang. “It’s just quite a heroic thing to do, little sister.”

“Yeah, a ‘real knight in shining armor, damsel in distress’ type deal if you ask me,” Ed shrugged.

“Well who asked you?” Amity sneered.

“Calm down, Mittens. Like Ed said, theres no need to get worked up,” Em began. “Were just amazed is all. Not many people would risk great bodily harm for another person. Especially one they didn’t like... That is the case isn’t it? You not liking Luz? Unless...”

“Unless of course you do like her,” Ed grinned.

“I... I don’t...” Amity stammered, face growing ever more red.

“Oh because it looks like you do,” Ed smirked, pointing to Amity’s casted leg. “All this for the human, huh Mittens? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like her. Quite a bit it would seem.”

“I have to agree,” Em chimed. “In fact, it looks to me like perhaps someone has a crush, wouldn’t you say so, Edric?”

“I... I do not!” Amity pouted, arms folding across her chest in refute.

“I’d say that blush would say otherwise,” Ed shrugged as Amity sank further into the couch, anger apparent in her face.

“Aw, how cute. Mittens is in love!” Em sang once more.

“If you guys don’t cut it out...” Amity growled.

“Alright, alright. We’re just teasing,” Ed relented. “We know there’s no way you’d have a crush on her. She IS just a human after all.”

Silent, Amity avoided eye contact with her siblings, arms crossed as she sat stewing. Her? Have a crush on Luz. Preposterous. So what if she wanted to ask her to grom and so what if she took the hit for her? So what if she chocked on her words every time Luz was around and so what if her face was perpetually red in the human’s presence. That didn’t mean she liked her.

“And since you obviously don’t have a crush on her, I guess you won’t mind that we asked her to drop off your homework for you.” Em stated flatly, eyebrow arched in a curious fashion.

“You did what?!” Amity yelled, sitting up quickly with a ferocity that made her wince, her injured leg throbbing in pain.

“Oh yeah. Shes downstairs right now, but that shouldn’t be a problem should it?” Ed questioned.

“I’ll call her up now,” Em smirked.

“NO! No, just, I...” Amity sputtered as her siblings looked at one another as they began to chuckle.

“Calm down, Mittens. We’re just playing. Luz isn’t actually here,” Ed laughed.

“But for real, you might want to ask her to drop your homework by so you don’t get too far behind,” Em added coyly. Sure she or Ed could easily bring their younger sister’s course work home and sure, Luz didn’t have to be involved in the slightest but, what fun would that be, Em thought to herself.

“You... you two are insufferable,” Amity muttered, her face flushed with anger juxtaposed in stark contrast to the wave of relief washing over her.

“Sure we are,” Em laughed. “I guess we’ll leave you be then little sister. Have fun day dreaming about your crush, Mittens.” Ushering to Ed, the twins each offered their younger sister one last smirk before making their way to exit the room as Amity grumbled.

Sitting in silence, Amity stared at at her casted leg, recounting the day’s events. She’d taken the hit for Luz and in spite of her sibling’s teasing and in spite of the pain she was in, she’d gladly do it again if it meant keeping Luz safe. Sighing as she sunk further into the couch, Amity moved to stare at the ceiling; her siblings were right. Try as she might, the lies she told herself were nothing more than a thin veil draped over a damning truth - she was in love with the human.

Its not like she planned on falling in love, Amity thought, it sort of just happened. In all fairness, she didn’t even like Luz when they had first met but over time, she felt herself captivated by the earth girl the closer the pair grew. Luz made her laugh; she made her smile. Luz was selfless and brave and always did what was right, even if it was hard. Luz was everything Amity felt she was not and while in a way it made her sad, it challenged her to grow herself into the person she wanted to be; a person she needed to be for herself and not anyone else and for that, Amity was eternally grateful.

Her whole life she had found herself living for reasons other than herself; being perfect to meet her parents expectations and to uphold the Blight family image. Though outwardly, she dawned the mask of perfection well, underneath she was exhausted, tired of hiding who she really was behind the walls in her heart she had built and facade she wore. She was merely a shell inhabited by expectation that drove her to succeed in spite of her own needs, losing herself more and more each day until she feared she would disappear.

And then came Luz.

She was her fearless champion. She was a real friend. She was a small crack in a concrete dam just large enough for Amity to let her emotions begin to flow. She was more than Amity felt she deserved and yet, Luz was all she wanted. She made her better; she made her want to try. So why then, Amity thought, why was she so scared? With everything Luz meant to her, with everything she had helped Amity mean to herself, why was she so afraid?

“I just can’t lose her...” Amity sighed, escaping the intrusive thoughts clouding her mind, her eyes once more returning to the injured leg in front of her. A sad smile crossing her face as she stared, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t even think,” she muttered to herself, looking back on the event that had played out earlier in the day, the push she made and the tackle she took...

Not wanting to get lost in her thoughts once again, the young witch pulled out her scroll, opting to busy her mind scrolling through the lives of others. Pulling up the screen, a new message greeted the green haired girl. “Its from Luz...” she whispered, apprehension growing in her stomach, hesitating before finally opening the message.

Luz: “Hey Amity! I just wanted to check on you. I hope you’re feeling okay. I’m glad the school healer was able to get you patched up. I just wanted to let you know, I grabbed your homework for you. I know how important school is to you, so just let me know how best to get it over to you!”

Eyes wide at the message on the screen, Amity felt a small blush cross her cheeks. Did Ed and Em put her up to this after all, Amity wondered, debating on whether or not to ask. Opting not to, the green haired girl thought for a moment before finally replying.

Amity: “Hey Luz! I am okay. My leg is pretty sore but hopefully the pain will die down in a couple days. Thanks again for carrying me to the healer’s office and thank so much for grabbing the homework for me.”

Pausing for a moment after sending the message, Amity swallowed her nerves as she crafted a second reply.

Amity: “That was really sweet of you. Maybe you can come over some time and drop it by?”

Hitting send, Amity placed the scroll face down on the couch next her as she closed her eyes. Whether her siblings put Luz up to it or not, Amity couldn’t help but smile at the human’s kindness, a trait of which if she were being honest, was one she loved the most. Taking in the silence, Amity’s eyes opened as the sound of the scroll next to her pinging met her ears.

Luz: “Of course! I’d be happy to. I can catch you up on what you missed in class too if you want.”

Amity: “That would be great! Thank you.”

Luz: “Its no problem at all. Happy to do it. Maybe after I can draw something cool for you on your cast if you’d like :)”

Amity: “Haha, yeah, I’d like that :)”

Luz: “Sounds like a plan then! When should I come by? I’ll have to ask Eda to borrow Owlbert lol.”

Amity: “You can come by whenever! It’s not like I’m going anywhere lol.”

Luz: “Well, you got me there XD How about now then?”

Thinking for a minute, Amity sighed through a small smile before relenting, sure she was going to get an ear full from her siblings later about her decision.

Amity: “Yes! Now works :)”

Luz: “Awesome! I’ll be right over. And Amity, I just wanted to say I am so sorry you got hurt because of me. I should have never challenged Boscha. Your leg wouldn’t be broken had I not...”

Amity: “It’s not your fault so please don’t blame yourself. I made the decision to take the hit.”

A small pang of sadness prickling her heart, Amity couldn’t help but feel bad at the human’s words. She was not to blame for Amity’s actions and that she needed to know. In love or not, she cared for Luz, her safety and her wellbeing.

Amity: “I would do it again in a heart beat for you. Besides, its Boscha’s fault that jerk lol :P”

Luz: “Aw, and you said I was sweet :’)”

Amity: “Lol, don’t make me regret saying it =__=; I’ll see you soon.”

Smiling as she put her scroll away, the young witch couldn’t help but let out a happy squeak. In spite of everything - her precarious situation, her siblings’ teasing, her own nerves - things were looking up. Perhaps one day she’d share her feelings with the human, maybe not today, but some day. When that day came, she thought, regardless of the human’s response, she would forever cherish everything Luz meant to her and all that she helped her to be. Until then, Amity reckoned, she’d allow herself to grow, to be happy, and to love carefree, her small acts of bravery today being a good start.


End file.
